


Pause

by Rozzlynn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzlynn/pseuds/Rozzlynn
Summary: The Archivist pressed 'stop', then 'rewind'.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 24





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so my mind's been kinda zoned out with everything that's going on lately (working from home & my family's safe but everything is still... yeah). I had a drabble thought today so I got it written, I'll go back to the bigger plotbunnies too.

The Archivist pressed 'stop', then 'rewind'.

Martin laid a hand over his.

"I miss them too, but this isn't - "

"I..." Jon shook his head, trying to find the words.

Martin squeezed his hand.

Jon drew in a few deep, unnecessary breaths, then struggled on. "Ever since... I wouldn't have believed it, before... this, but I - I've gone from _'I wish they were here'_ , to _'at least they're not here to see this'_."

Martin sighed. The tape finished rewinding.

"That - that's grief talking. If they were both here, you'd still be trying to protect them."

"Trying? I..." _I've only ever failed._


End file.
